


L'animalerie

by Akemi_hoshi



Series: OS avec lemon et lime [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attaque des titans, attaquedestitans, snk - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animaux, Chaton, Chiot, Erenchien, Ereninu, Français, Lemon, Livaineko, M/M, Other, animal - Freeform, chat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_hoshi/pseuds/Akemi_hoshi
Summary: Un chaton vient tenir compagnie au chiot énergique qu'est Eren. Cependant, va être compliquer pour le chiot de faire connaissance.





	L'animalerie

Je comprends pas qu'on m'ait enlevé ma maman pour me mettre derrière une vitre, il y a de la nourriture et des jouets mais je m'en fiche d'eux ! Moi, je veux ma maman avec mes frères et sœurs !! 

 

En plus je suis tout seul, je m'ennuie !! 

 

 

Tiens un homme vient par là, je vais lui montrer ma façon de penser ! 

 

Hein ? Il met un chat derrière la vitre à côté de moi. 

 

 

Je le fixe, ça veut dire que j'aurais quelqu'un à qui parler ?!! 

 

On est juste séparé d'une vitre. 

 

Dès que l'homme est parti, il me regarde, ses yeux sont trop beaux, d'un gris avec des reflets bleus.. Et ce pelage noir, il a l'air si doux que je voudrais bien dormir dessus ! 

 

Le chaton: Tsk ! 

 

 

Moi: *sursaute et se rapproche avec un grand sourire* Tu veux être mon ami ?! Je m'appelle Eren et toi ? 

Le chaton: *regard noir et va plus loin en tournant le dos à Eren*

 

 

Moi: Eh ! Attends ! 

 

Je courus pour le rattraper mais je me pris la vitre. 

J'avais oublié qu'elle était là ! Je me tiens mon museau en couinant.. 

 

 

 

Moi: *couine et les larmes aux yeux* Ça fait mal ! 

 

 

Le chaton: *le regarde du coin de l'œil*

 

C'est le seul regard qu'il m'a accordé. 

 

Tous les jours, je lui parle, mais il ne me répond pas et continue à m'ignorer, mais il ne s'éloigne plus de la vitre même s'il me tourne toujours le dos, c'est bon signe non ?! 

 

Puis un jour:

 

Je suis allongé vers la vitre, je suis trop fatigué pour parler au chaton. Alors je reste juste allongé là, lui il est de l'autre côté, me tournant le dos et est en train de faire sa toilette encore une fois. 

 

 

 

Fillette: *tire la main à sa mère et montre Eren* Maman ! Maman !! Regarde ! Je veux ce chiot !! 

 

 

Moi: *lève la tête et les regarde*

 

 

Sa mère : Oh, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! 

 

 

Fillette: Je peux l'avoir S'il te plaît !!!!! 

 

 

Sa mère: Bien sur, ma puce. *sourit* En plus, il a l'air calme. 

 

 

Le chaton: *regard noir vers la fillette et sa mère*

 

Quoi ?! Non, je veux pas partir ! Je veux rester avec le chaton !! 

 

Elle a dit que j'étais calme ? 

Et bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! 

 

 

Je me lève et cours partout en aboyant, puis vais à la vitre et mis un grand coup de langue. 

 

Sa mère: Berk ! Non, je ne te l'achète pas, il est trop sale ! 

 

 

Fillette: mais maman.. 

 

 

Sa mère: *lui attrape la main et l'emmène plus loin* C'est bien un hamster aussi 

 

J'ai réussi ! Je retourne à ma place et sens un regard sur moi, je tourne la tête et vois le chaton qui me regarde, mais je suis trop fatigué pour parler. 

 

Plusieurs mois plus tard, je suis devenu ami avec le chaton, Livai. Tout va pour le mieux ! 

 

Puis un soir, au milieux de la nuit, une lumière m'aveugla et me réveilla, et je me sentais bizarre. 

 

 

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur notre vitre, celle qui nous reliait Livai et moi. 

 

Mais de l'autre côté, il y a un enfant avec des oreilles et une queue de chat noires. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? 

 

 

Dès qu'il me voit, il m'appelle et commence à gratter à notre vitre en répétant toujours mon nom. 

 

Quand je me lève, je me sens encore plus bizarre, surtout aux pattes, je les regarde et vois des mains. 

 

 

 

Hein ? Je regarde avec le reflet de la vitre et voit que je suis aussi un petit garçon avec une queue et des oreilles de chien. 

 

 

J-je suis un hu-humain ! 

 

 

Mais alors ! 

 

 

 

Moi: *tourne vers notre vitre* L-Livai ? 

 

 

Livai: *gratte encore* Eren.. Eren... Eren.. 

 

Quand un grand coup de vent passa et la porte de Livai s'ouvrit.. 

 

 

Livai courut jusqu'à la porte.. 

 

Moi: Livai ! Non !! 

 

Trop tard, il a déjà passé la porte.. 

 

 

Il fait noir.. 

 

 

Quelque minutes plus tard ma porte s'ouvrit, je tremble, quand quelque chose sauta sur moi et me fit tomber. 

 

Moi: *les larmes aux yeux, tremble et cache son visage avec ses mains* AAAAAH !!

 

Puis, une chose humide me toucha la joue. 

 

 

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je vois que c'est Livai, qui m-me lèche ! 

 

Moi: L-Livai ? 

 

Il continu a me lécher la joue, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille. 

 

Livai: *sensuel* Eren...

 

Je déglutis, pourquoi il fait ça ? 

 

 

Il m'embrasse et retire mon short et mon boxer. 

 

 

 

Moi: *se cache* A-ah ! 

 

 

Livai: *me mord l'oreille* Eren... *retire ses main, les met au dessus de sa tête et les retient avec une main*

 

Je me débats en demandant à Livai pourquoi il faisait ça. Puis il m'embrasse en mettant sa langue cette fois+ci, elle joue avec la mienne...

 

 

Il prend, avec sa main libre, mon membre et le caresse pour le redresser, en se frottant à moi. 

 

Moi: Ah.. Liv-vai... m-mm.. . Arr-rête..! aaah... mmm... 

 

Malgré ma résilience et que je lui demande d'arrêter, je commence à perde la tête et le plaisir prend le contrôle de moi. 

 

Moi: A-AH..! mmm... aaah... mmm.. L-livai... Aahnmm.. 

 

Il me rajoute sa bouche avec sa main, ce qui me provoque encore plus de plaisir. 

 

 

Il lâche mes mains, que je place aussitôt sur ses épaules, alors que lui avec la main, qu'il vient de libérer, il commence à se masturber. 

 

Je le pousse sur le dos et je lèche et mords un de ses bourgeons tandis que l'une de mes mains s'amuse avec son membre. 

 

 

Ma main, qui était sans occupation, va présenter deux doigts à son entre. Je suis étonné, à l'intérieur c'est chaud et humide, il aspire aussi tôt mes doigts et bouge de lui-même dessus. 

 

Livai: aaah... mmm.. pl-mm.. A-ah... ahmm... Ah... 

 

 

 

Je fais des mouvements de ciseaux avec des vas-et-viens. 

 

 

Mon autre main laisse son bourgeon tranquille et va le masturber, allant à la même vitesse que l'autre main en lui. 

 

Puis je rajoute très vite un troisième et un quatrième doigts, il n'arrête pas de bouger et de demander plus.. 

 

Livai: les larmes aux yeux pl-mm... aaah... plu-aah... mmm.. mmm.. a-ah... 

 

Ne tenant plus, j'enlève ma main, ce qui lui arrache une plainte, et la remplace par mon membre. 

 

 

Dès que je fus à l'intérieur en entier, je ressens une chaleur agréable plus forte que les autres, et il commence à bouger avant même que je pus faire quoi que ce soit. 

 

Alors je bouge à mon tour, petit à petit mes vas-et-vient vont de plus en plus vite, pour après se ralentir, ce que je produis aussi sur son engin. 

 

Plus mes mouvements se font vites, plus ils deviennent brutaux. 

 

 

Quand, je touche un point précis, il se cambra plus, me griffant plus le dos et en gémissant, non en hurlant plus fort.

 

Moi: *esquisse un sourire et lui murmure sensuellement* Je l'ai trouvé ~

 

Je continue à m'acharner sur cette zone précise. 

 

On finit par ce libérer avec quelques secondes de décalage, lui entre nos deux torses et moi en lui. 

 

# LE LENDEMAIN#

 

Hier après on s'est lavé, puis Livai et reparti dans sa cage, comme il dit. 

 

 

Et en se réveillant, ce matin on a vu que nous étions redevenus des animaux. 

 

 

Et deux famille différentes, nous ont tout les deux achetés. 

 

 

Maintenant on ne pourra plus se voir, je suis tellement triste.. 

 

Mais j'espère le revoir un jour.. 


End file.
